landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Minity Grey
Shortly before her magical training began, Minity's parents were killed in an unfortunate accident. Her grandfather, Euclid, took her under his wing, both as a daughter and as an apprentice. Euclid was a powerful sorcerer, and began to teach Minity everything he knew about magic.One day he recruited another apprentice, Laair Hathy. It is said that opposites attract, and Laair was the perfect compliment to Minity's cheerful demeanor. They quickly became extremely close. However, over time, Minity and Laair became frustrated with Eculid's strict, harsh demeanor. So, together, they ran away from the manor. Since then, they have wandered the lands alone. Base Stats: - MAX HP: 3 - MAX MP: 9 - CON: 1 - DEX: 8 - INT: 8 - STA: 3 - STR: 1 - WIS: 9 Skills and Playstyle Minity is a hybrid support and defense caster. She's rather weak defensively, but has several skills to try to cover this weakness. Minity specializes in incapacitating enemies and destroying buildings, especially when she uses her ultimate skill, Puppetshow. Character Traits: This hero features recovery, nuke, disable and siege skills. Strawberry Shortcake: Minity turns a monster into a piece of cake, which she or an ally can then eat to recover 400/800/1200 HP. Mother Goose: Minity softly sings for 5/8/11/14 seconds, lulling her enemies and disabling their ability to target her. Сan not be dispelled Sound of Silence: Minity blasts an enemy with a deafening sound, shaking up the enemy and disabling their ability to cast spells, and draining away 35 MP per second for 3/5/7/9 seconds Gift Box: Minity summons a huge, heavy present box above the head of her enemy and drops it on them for 200/350/500. Frill and Ribbon: Minity summons a magical ribbon and wraps it tightly around an enemy, preventing their movement for 2/3/4/5/6. Afternoon Teatime: Taking a quick rest, Minity enjoys a sip of tea and bit of cake that recovers 40/70/100/130/160 lost HP and 10/20/30/40/50 MP per second over the next 5 seconds. This spell is instant, but cannot be cast while moving. Dark Invitation: Minity summons dark clouds at an enemy target and all enemies nearby, dealing 100/200/300/400 damage to them and slowing their movement speed by 20%/30%/40%/50% for 12 seconds. Freeze Me: Minity encases an outer wall of a structure with ice, lowering it's defense by 30%/45%/60% for 18/22/26 seconds. Ultimate Skills Puppetshow: Minity summons a massive doll with a huge hammer, who stands in place and slams her hammer into the ground in front of her for 20/25 seconds. This skill deals tremendous damage to structures, and the attacks are AoE and will deal damage to players. However, the doll will not attack if there is not a building in front of her, and she will not target players or monsters. Hello Hell: Minity draws a massive demonic seal into the ground around her, disabling the movement and skill use of any enemies caught in it for 10/15 seconds. If Minity moves, she will lose her concentration and the spell will stop. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters